Rhode Island
-Smallest US state, but is actually the result of two colonies. Hence, Rhode Island and Providence Plantations. Rhode Island Notes -First to delcare independence from Britian, but last to join the US of the 13 original colonies. Wanted to ensure the Bill of Rights was added to the constitution before joining. (Really puts his foot down.) Lol! Apparently Rhode Island only ratified the constitution when he did because America threatened to stop all trade with him if he didn't become an official member of the country. Rhode Island begrudgingly ratified by a margin of 34 to 32 (Need to recheck those numbers but pretty sure that's right.) -Rhode likes his space and gets huffy if people invade it too much. Luckily, he's so short that he doesn't need a lot. (Even though he's supposed to be around 19, he is only about 5'5) -Rhode is one of the more serious states and frequently acts as the "straight man" in the north. He's very progressive and stubborn. -Rhode LOVES doghnuts and coffee. (Rhode Island has the highest number of doughnut shops in any state even though he's so little!) He likes some really weird things. Snail Salad and Clam Cake are Rhode Island yum-yums. He also has his own, clear version of New England Clam Chowder. His state beverage is something called coffee milk (????) -Founded by several people, Ann Hutchinson being the most famous. They all left Massachusetts after agreeing with Providence's founder, Roger Williams, and his highly controversial religious beliefs. (So, used to live in Massachusetts' house. Considered his little brother although they don't refer to each other as such) -Rhode Island and Massachusetts weren't on speaking terms for a long time after this. Secretly, Rhode Island was lonely and hurt by his brother's rejection even though he acted like he hated his sibling. Providence encouraged him not to be angry at Massachusetts and to turn the other cheek. One day Massachusetts would come around. Rhode Island and Providence many times encouraged their friend, , not to fight with Massachusetts during King Philip's War even though they suffered a lot because of the older colony's recklessness while fighting. -When Rhode Island asked to join the Confederation of New England, Massachusetts denied him because he felt their beliefs were too different. (In other words, Massachusetts was still bitter about their argument and wouldn't let him join. Connecticut, as usual, sided with Massachusetts.) -Gets angry if anyone calls him Little Rhody. So almost all the New Englanders call him Little Rhody. His deviant behavior has also gained him a lesser known nickname of "Rogue Island" which I think sounds pretty cool. -He calls drinking fountains bubblers. -Feels most at ease when riding a sailboat. -Rhode Island is the only state to still celebrate "Victory Over Japan Day" so... it seems he still holds a grudge over Japan attacking Pearl Harbor... (Must really be sore over the loss of those navy ships? It's doubtable he is upset for Hawaii's sake.) -Is extremely liberal with his opinions but isn't open minded at all to other people's points of view. If you don't agree with him, he'll fight you tooth and nail. Luckily he tends to have good ideals and the best intentions. -Rhode Island is actually about 2 years younger than Providence. -Is the one of the worst drivers in the U.S. but he usually just uses the subway or lets someone else drive so he doesn't have too bad of a reputation. He is aware that his driving is terrible unlike most of the other bad drivers. -Wears a gold band (wedding ring) to represent his capital/wife, Providence. -When he was a colony he could be quite the smuggler and would ignore England's embargos while continuing to trade with the enemy. Somewhat of a deviant at times. He was notorious for organized crime during the 1950s and for several decades afterward. (But, seriously, what New Englander hasn't dabbled in organized crime?) -Has a bit of a nepoleon complex. Gets angry very easily although he swears it isn't because he's little. It's everyone else's fault for being annoying! -Rhode Island is a master when it comes to naval warfare and oversees a large portion of America's navy. He is home to the United States Naval War College, Naval Undersea Warfare Center and an important Navy training center. The ocean certainly is his domain! -1658ish, Rhode Island allowed Jews from Portugal and Spain to settle in his land after they fled from the Spanish Inquisition. They mostly settled in Newport and a second wave of settlers in the 1700's would help propel the colony into becoming a major port when they introduced the sperm whale oil industry. -There was a Newport Massacre May 3, 1768 (2 years before the Boston Massacre) For now just going to post this quote here until I feel like looking into it. "Henry Sparker, run through the body by a British sword, died. The coroner returned a verdict of willful murder, and three British officers from the "Senegal," man-of-war, were arrested: Thomas Careless, charged with murder; Charles John Marshall and Thomas Young, as accessories." Providence Plantations Notes -Founded by Roger Williams who was exiled from Massachusetts for his controversial beliefs. Extremely liberal and so is Providence. -Petite (for an American) and has a doll-like look. She's about 5'2 in height. -Providence appears meek and fragile, but she's quite blunt about her opinons. She is super progressive/liberal and isn't afraid to come out and say what is on her mind. (Which can be really shocking considering her image/small voice.) -Likes to bake. Brings snacks to state meetings sometimes and is well recieved because of this regardless of disagreements/beliefs. -She was the one who persued Rhode Island to get married when they were still small children. (She was only 8 and he was 6 when they united. Super, super progressive lady ahead of her times...) Even though Rhode is the one who represents them and "brings home the bacon" Providence is definitely the more assertive one in their relationship. She frequently shocks him with her demands/requests and many times he scolds her for being so forward, but he usually caves anyway. -Providence is quite perverted and doesn't flinch at letting others know. She has shown some bisexual tendencies, but only has eyes for Rhode Island. -Very artistic and has many educational resources. Used to be really into making jewelry and silverware. Calls herself the "Creative Capital" and was recently known as "The Renaissance City." -Providence now acts as Rhode's capital and has lived quietly in his house while he represents both of them. She's the ideal wife who cooks, cleans, sows, shops and takes care of all those extra domestic chores for him. Her health/strength isn't very good so Rhode worries if he can't immediately find or get in contact with her. -During the Revolutionary War when Rhode Island was captured, she somehow managed to escape England's control. He probably just over looked her. Not sure yet why he let Providence go free. -Wears a wedding ring which represents Newport (one of Rhode Island's most important colonies back when they got married and currently one of his most important cities). -Rhode Island's Tax Returns have smiley faces and frowny faces on them! I'm blaming Providence for this. Category:United States